<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat's Cradle by Allura99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293093">Cat's Cradle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99'>Allura99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of a Lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Allura recovers, the team faces a new challenge and a new ally. Continuation of "The Heart of a Lion".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of a Lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crime and Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allura threw herself out of bed. Keith had called an early meeting of the team and she was late. She pulled back her hair as she ran down the hall.</p><p>She rounded a corner and suddenly rammed into a solid object, throwing her to the floor.</p><p>"Sorry," Hunk mumbled, offering her a hand up.</p><p>She took it, smiling. "Glad I'm not the only one late."</p><p>"Yeah," Hunk groaned, "now we get punished together."</p><p>Allura frowned, not liking that prospect too much, especially this early in the morning. They arrived at the Control Room and Allura hastily punched in the access codes. To her dismay, the rest of the team was assembled and appeared to be waiting.</p><p>Keith nodded to Allura and Hunk, briefly acknowledging their arrival. "Good, now that we are all present, we can get down to business. Allura, Hunk, we will talk after the meeting."</p><p>Allura and Hunk groaned quietly, while Lance and Pidge grinned openly.</p><p>Coran cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "There is a situation developing in a nearby sector of the galaxy," he announced, pulling up various scans and images on the large monitors. "While we don't know what the phenomenon actually is, we can't ruled out that this may be a sign of Doom activity."</p><p>"So, what do you propose we do, Coran?" Lance asked bluntly.</p><p>"We go and investigate it," Keith answered.</p><p>"And leave Arus unguarded?" Allura demanded, looking from Keith to Coran. "If this 'situation' is from Doom, this could be its purpose."</p><p>"The castle defenses could suffice for a reasonable period of time without Voltron," Coran answered.</p><p>"Galaxy Garrison is sending some back-up," Keith said, calming the princess. "They are also sending a specialist to help with our investigation."</p><p>"Hey," Pidge protested.</p><p>"No offense, Pidge," Keith explained, "but Dr. Hamilton has been exploring certain types of space phenomenon and is considered an expert. We may need her help."</p><p>"As I may need yours, Pidge," a voice answered from the door of the control room. "Forgive me, Captain, for my unannounced entry but the guards were kind enough to point the way out to me."</p><p>She crossed the room to Keith and offered to shake his hand. "Catherine Hamilton of Galaxy Garrison, Space Exploratory Research Division."</p><p>"Dr. Hamilton," Keith said, shaking her hand, "meet the Voltron force. "Pidge, science officer and pilot of the green lion. Lance, second in command and pilot of the red lion. Hunk, mechanical engineering officer and pilot of the orange lion. Princess Allura, pilot of the blue lion and heir to the throne of Arus."</p><p>Each member nodded at the sergeant at their introduction. Dr. Hamilton studied each member. She apparently liked what she saw. She turned her attention back to Keith, handing him a manila folder which had been tucked under her arm.</p><p>"Captain, this is from the Galaxy Garrison, explaining my credentials and other pertinent information on this mission. I am fairly proficient in martial arts, but I'm not a pilot."</p><p>"Fair enough," Keith commented, his attention mostly on the contents of the folder. Remembering that the meeting still had to resume, he reluctantly closed the folder.</p><p>"I think it's fair that we allow Dr. Hamilton to settle in before we go into any in-depth discussions. We will reconvene here after dinner." Keith looked at Coran, who nodded his consent.</p><p>"Lance, please escort the doctor to her room."</p><p>Lance nodded to Keith and walked over to Catherine. "After you, ma'am."</p><p>"Thank you," she said, and the two left the room.</p><p>Keith turned and studied Hunk and Allura thoughtfully.</p><p>'What is he planning to do to us?' Allura wondered.</p><p>"Allura, Hunk, follow me."</p><p>Without another word, he exited the room. Hunk looked at Allura, shrugged, and left. Allura wasn't far behind him.</p><p>Keith led them to the training room, which held mats for sparring and a track. Leading them past the mats, Keith stopped at the track and turned to face them. He was in full "captain mode."</p><p>"This is your punishment for being late this morning," Keith explained, gesturing to the track. "Hunk, you have ten laps. Allura, you have twelve."</p><p>"What?" Allura cried.</p><p>"Additional strengthening exercises for your leg, Princess," he replied blandly. "Get to work, guys."</p><p>Hunk and Allura obediently walked to the starting line of the indoor track. The two fell in step together as they jogged. Keith watched them closely from the doorway.</p><p>"Don't be too mad at Keith, Princess," Hunk said, noticing the contortion of fury on Allura's face. "He's only doing what he thinks is fair."</p><p>"Fair! Easy for you to say!"</p><p>"Hunk! Allura! Start running. Now."</p><p>Muttering under her breath and plotting various methods of revenge, Allura began her laps.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Allura surprised herself by surviving through lunch. Her legs felt like lead. She hoped she was discreet as she reached under the table and rubbed the weaker left leg, which was protesting the new strain painfully.</p><p>She could feel Keith's eyes on her but she refused to look directly at him. Across the table, Hunk flinched as he reached for another roll. The team's strong man was obviously in pain, too. But like Allura, he did not openly complain.</p><p>Once the meal was finally finished, Allura limped down the halls of the castle to the rec room. Thanking her good fortune, the room was empty. Groaning, she gently sat down on the couch. Slowly, she forgot about the pain and drifted into a light sleep.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Keith entered the room and stopped, surprised to find a sleeping Allura alone in the rec room. Deciding not to wake her and force a confrontation, he turned to leave.</p><p>"The captain afraid to stay?" Allura called, struggling to sit up straighter.</p><p>"I thought you were asleep," he said, denying the allegation. He crossed the room and crouched in front of the princess. Without looking at her, he took off her shoes and began to massage her feet.</p><p>Allura settled back, closing her eyes in pleasure. Keith's magic hands slowed moved toward her calf.</p><p>"This almost makes me forgive you," she said, when he thought she was asleep again.</p><p>Keith chuckled, his hands still coaxing away the soreness. "What's stopping you?"</p><p>"Because I then remember that you caused all this pain."</p><p>"I did it for your own good, Allura."</p><p>"That's what I keep telling myself."</p><p>Keith shook his head, continuing the massage. However, when he got to the spot of the fracture, Allura yelped. He looked up at her.</p><p>"Hurt that bad?" Keith asked, watching her reaction.</p><p>"You just caught me by surprise," she said quickly.</p><p>His stern look showed that he didn't buy it. Keith quickly had her shoes on again. He rose to his feet and reached to help her up. "Come on, Princess, we're going to see Dr. Gorma."</p><p>"Not again, Keith. It's not hurting that bad."</p><p>"We're not taking any chances," he said, his tone cutting off any more discussion. "That leg is getting checked out now."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Allura's leg was fine, Dr. Gorma assured them. Though a few days of rest probably wouldn't hurt, he added. Just let the soreness work itself out.</p><p>Keith scolded himself the whole time he escorted Allura to her room. They were lucky that no damage was done to the newly healed bone. Thankfully Dr. Gorma was satisfied with the bone density.</p><p>"I told you I was okay, Keith," she said for the third time. "Maybe I should call you Captain Worry Wart," she added, trying to lighten Keith's dark mood. "Of course, I'll shorten it to Captain Wart."</p><p>"Not funny, Princess." They arrived at her door. Usually Keith stopped there but he walked her inside today, showing how concerned he was.</p><p>"Keith, I'm fine," she protested, as he made her sit down on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, no thanks to me," he muttered.</p><p>Allura grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. She turned his face to her, meeting him eye to eye. "Keith, I am fine," she stated, placing emphasis on each word. "Sometimes I am tougher than what you give me credit for."</p><p>"It's not that I think you are weak, Allura," he said, still holding her stare. "But I could have injured your leg further with my extra punishment. It's not something to take lightly."</p><p>"You are a good man, Keith, and the leg is fine. So, please, stop beating yourself up," she said.</p><p>"Well, since I'm here," Keith began, "I'll run you some bath water to soak in."</p><p>"Keith, I'm not completely helpless."</p><p>"I know, I know," Keith said quickly. "Just let me do this, okay?"</p><p>"Fine," the princess relented, stretching herself across the bed as the captain headed into the adjoining bathroom. She could soon hear water running inside.</p><p>The punishment had been fair, Allura conceded. The additional laps for strengthening had been prescribed by Dr. Gorma. Has their new relationship affected Keith's judgement concerning her and her place on the team?</p><p>The idea worried Allura. The fact that Keith felt so guilty over her sore muscles, while Hunk suffered as well, bothered her. Keith needed to treat as much as a team member as the others as he had before, or the strength of the team could be weakened.</p><p>Keith returned from the bathroom. "Your bath is ready."</p><p>"Keith, we need to talk."</p><p>"Okay," he replied, sitting beside her.</p><p>"We can't let our feelings for each other jeopardize the team."</p><p>He looked at her in puzzlement. "Allura, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"I realize that we've placed ourselves in a delicate position, Keith," she said. "I know know why you fought so hard to hide your feelings for me. It's made everything so complicated."</p><p>He felt a chill run down his spine. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"You have to treat me like the guys when it comes to stuff concerning the team. When I'm out of line, you have to be strong enough to deal with the situation as you would with the others."</p><p>"Is that what this about?"</p><p>Allura nodded. "I appreciate that you're here pampering me. I'm loving every minute of it. But this is a punishment that Hunk and I deserved. I need the pain to remind me that I can't get lazy, even with the seemingly small rules. When all of this is over, when we can finally relax some, we can be carefree. But now while Voltron is still needed, the team and I need our captain to keep us focus."</p><p>"You're right," Keith said, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Though I hate to admit it."</p><p>The princess grinned.</p><p>"Just do me a favor," he asked. "When I become a soft-hearted fool in love again, repeat this little talk for me."</p><p>"You have yourself a deal," she said, sealing it with a kiss.</p><p>Keith reluctantly pulled away and rose to his feet. "I'd better check on some things. I'll see you at dinner. Enjoy your bath."</p><p>"Bye," she called as the door closed. She linger on the bed for a few minutes, before forcing her protesting body into the bathroom and into the warm tub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, everyone assembled in the Control Room. Someone had had the foresight to have a large table with chairs placed in the room, Allura noted. This was going to be an extensive meeting, she realized.</p><p>Scattered across the table were three sets of copies of charts, graphs, and other valuable information on the mission. Allura walked to the nearest pile of copies, studying the chart of the system. Even with the finer instruments, the phenomenon was still a mysterious smudge on the chart.</p><p>"It would be better if we work in pairs at the moment and share any promising ideas in the morning. Any objections?"</p><p>No one did and everyone began to pair off.</p><p>Keith joined Allura at the end of the table nearest the doors. This evening was a continuation of the strategy lessons Keith was giving her. She was proud that she had continue to impress the captain. While he hadn't said it, his face would sometimes betrayed the truth.</p><p>At the far end of the table, Pidge paired with Hunk, already discussing the scientific and engineering aspects of the situation. Allura shook her head in amusement as she watched the two for a moment. Pidge was adamantly pointing at one chart, while Hunk gestured toward another piece of paper.</p><p>Returning her attention back to her end of the table, Allura was not surprised to see that Lance was happily partnered with the pretty space expert. She could tell that he was oozing charm already. To her credit, Dr. Hamilton remained cool and professional, directing Lance's attention to the pile of papers.</p><p>"Allura, we need to get started," Keith said, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Nodding, she placed the system chart in front of him. "I was thinking. What if we did this..."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Lance watched Dr. Hamilton out of the corner of his eye as she industriously studied the papers spread out before her. Her chestnut hair had auburn streaks, causing him to wonder if the streaks were natural or chemical. A girl like her would go for natural, he decided.</p><p>She absently pushed her glasses further up her nose. The specs probably helped explained why she was not a pilot, he thought. Her yellow-green eyes reminded him of a cat, as did her movements.</p><p>"I think I have an idea," she said, pulling a large chart toward him.</p><p>"What did you find, Cat?" he asked without thinking.</p><p>"Cat?"</p><p>"Your name is Catherine, right?"</p><p>"It's Dr. Hamilton, so let's keep it that way," she said. "This cat has claws, fly boy."</p><p>"I always did enjoy a good scratch," Lance countered.</p><p>"Lance, cut it out," Keith called, glaring from his end of the table.</p><p>"Aye, aye, Captain." Turning his back toward Keith, Lance grinned at his partner. "Where were we?"</p><p>"I think I was about to clip your wings," she answered, "and throw a little light on our mysterious phenomenon at the end of the system."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Several of the readings indicate a large amounts of hydrogen and helium, possibly indicating a nebula," Catherine announced the next morning, pulling information from various charts. "Our mysterious phenomenon seem to be the remains of a dead star."</p><p>"That's the problem," Pidge said. "The amount of hydrogen and helium that we are talking about would result from the death of a fairly large star or several smaller ones. There are no such stars in that sector of the system to produce such an effect."</p><p>"I see," Catherine murmured, contemplating other possible solutions. "That puts us in a predicament indeed."</p><p>"Any one else have an idea?" Keith asked.</p><p>"Frankly I'm out of ideas, Captain," Catherine replied, when his gaze turned to her. "My only other suggestion is to try to explore the phenomenon from a closer perspective."</p><p>"I agree," Pidge seconded. "Most of our data gives contradictory information. Such as the nebula with no origin. It just doesn't add up."</p><p>"Since the information seems odd, I think that the possibility of Doom activity is now greater," Allura said. "After all, Lotor's forces control the planets in that sector. This may be a new ploy."</p><p>"Right now we can not rule out that possibility," Keith agreed. "We'll need to take special precautions as we prepare."</p><p>"So, we're going?" Lance asked.</p><p>"Yes. We need to know what that thing is. We'll need to draw up mission plans and run them by Coran."</p><p>"Why?" Catherine asked. "I thought that this was a Galaxy Garrison operation."</p><p>"Our main assignment is the defense of planet Arus," Keith explained. "By using the lions in the investigation, we are compromising some of Arus' defenses.</p><p>"But we are not leaving Arus completely unguarded. The castle defenses could hold out against an attack. Now, I suggest we take a few hours as a break and meet here after lunch to discuss mission plans."</p><p>"Roger that," Hunk answered, agreeing to wait after any meal.</p><p>"Okay, team dismissed."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Keith, I'm not sure why you're giving the impression that we are leaving Arus at the mercy of the castle defenses," Allura said.</p><p>"Because if the phenomenon is from Doom, Lotor would take advantage of the situation and attack Arus."</p><p>"So, why the act in front of Dr. Hamilton?" she demanded. "She was sent by Galaxy Garrison. Don't you trust her?"<br/>"It's not that I don't trust her. It's just..."</p><p>"That you don't trust her. I don't trust her either, Keith. I have a feeling that she is holding something important from us."</p><p>"You're not trying to turn into Lance, are you, Allura?"</p><p>"Someone mention me?" Lance asked as he joined the two.</p><p>"We were just discussing Dr. Hamilton," Allura explained.</p><p>"Oh, really," Lance replied, a thoughtful look overtaking his usual smug expression. "I'm sure she has some excellent credentials, Captain, but she's not telling us everything."</p><p>"I told you," Allura said to Keith.</p><p>"That's why every precaution is being taken," Keith said. "Come on, we're about to be late for lunch. And we don't want to raise suspicions of our new friend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Measures and Countermeasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slow glow of her timepiece was the only light in Catherine's chambers, as the Galaxy Garrison officer waited in the pitch black room. According to her information, the captain made several rounds of the castle during the night, augmenting the castle security. His last round of the night should be completed in ten minutes, according to the instructions and the faithful timepiece.</p><p>She clicked the display off, shrouding herself in complete darkness. The next assignment was one of the most dangerous of her entire mission. Therefore, secrecy was absolutely vital.</p><p>Her pulse quickened as Catherine detected soft footsteps coming down the hallway. Although it would have been more beneficial to be in the wing of the castle the princess resided, her room's location on the team's wing of the castle was helpful tonight.</p><p>As the footsteps faded into the distance, she checked the time. The footsteps must be the captain finally retiring for the night. She would wait five more minutes to ensure the hallway was deserted.</p><p>The five minutes slowly ticked by as she analyzed and reanalyzed each move she was about to make. Catherine sighed inwardly as the appointed time appeared on the timepiece. Clicking the display off once more, she silently moved through the darkness of her chamber to the door. Taking a steadying breath, she pressed the panel, the soft swoosh assaulting her straining ears.</p><p>With almost perfect stealth, she moved through the numerous passages of the Castle of Lions to her distination. Her orders were correct as she encountered no castle security, hitting each station during a lapse in the guard. Within seconds she was at the doors of the Control Room.</p><p>Quickly punching in the access code, Catherine opened the doors and willed them to close immediately behind her. Trying to calm her screaming nerves, she crossed the room to the main instrument board. She paused, slowing her breathing before opening the scrambled communication line.</p><p>YOU ARE LATE, the message read, the green light of the letters bathing Catherine's face.</p><p>IT COULD NOT BE AVOIDED. EXTREME CAUTION HAD TO BE EXECUTED DUE TO SECURITY PERSONNEL, AS DESCRIBED IN ORDERS, she typed, her fingers flying silently across the keys.</p><p>WHAT ARE THE PLANS?</p><p>THE PHENOMENON WILL BE INVESTIGATED. ALL LIONS WILL GO. ARUS WILL BE AT MERCY OF CASTLE'S DEFENSES.</p><p>HOW SOON?</p><p>Catherine pressed her lips toward before giving her responses. SOON. WITHIN THREE DAYS MAXIUM.</p><p>AND THE PRINCESS?</p><p>COMPLICATIONS HAVE ARISEN.</p><p>WHAT COMPLICATIONS!</p><p>Panic nearly seized her as she read the exclamation. SUSPICION WOULD BE RAISED IF THE PRINCESS SUDDENLY BECAME A FOCUS. GREEN OR RED LION BETTER OPTION. TARGET CAN STILL BE OBTAINED.</p><p>Her panic grew as the cursor continued to blink, signaling no reply from the other side. However, the cursor suddenly began to fly across the screen as line after line of text appeared.</p><p>LION SUBSTITUTION FOR FOCUS ACCEPTABLE. NO MISTAKES MUST BE MADE OR DIRE CONSEQUENCES WILL RESULT. SEND NEW DEVELOPMENTS AS THEY OCCUR. CONTINUE TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS. DOOM OUT.</p><p>Catherine stared at the lines for a moment before coming quickly to her senses, closing the line. Then she accessed the current information of the phenomenon, absently scanning the data for any interesting developments. Satisfied, she closed that screen as well and left the Control Room.</p><p>She strolled casually back to her chamber, relieved that there had been no incident. She had reached her chamber door, when someone softly called her name. Assuming a normal, but tired, appearance, she turned around.</p><p>"And where have you been this time of night?" Lance asked.</p><p>"To the Control Room," she replied nonchalantly, enjoying the flash of emotion that crossed Lance's face. "I couldn't sleep and decided to check if there were any new developments."</p><p>"Find anything interesting?" Lance asked casually, leaning against the wall closer to her.</p><p>"Unfortunately, no," she replied, ignoring the new closeness. "The only way to get real answers to go and investigate this phenomenon up close."</p><p>She gave a sigh. "I'm going to bed now."</p><p>"Like some company?"</p><p>"No," she replied coolly. "Though you are persistent, I'll give you that."</p><p>"You haven't met the most persistent part of me, yet, Catherine," he said, the smile more smug now.</p><p>"Aren't we the optimist?" Catherine sneered. "Good night, flyboy." Without a glance back, Catherine entered her room.</p><p>Lance's smile vanished as the door closed behind her. He immediately went to the Control Room, accessing the log files within the past twenty-four hours. He was somewhat relieved to find that Catherine had entered the Control Room a few minutes earlier.</p><p>However, his relief vanished as he noticed the opening of a scrambled communication line during Catherine's time in the room. Lance's mood soured further as he could not discovered anything further about the communication, particularly its destination. Printing all the relevant records, Lance closed the log file.</p><p>With the papers in hand, Lance left the Control Room, taking an alternate route back to the team's wing of the castle. Glancing briefly at his watch, Lance passed his room and quietly on Keith's door.</p><p>The door quickly opened, the captain's green plaid pajamas the only indication he had been thinking about sleep. Keith immediately noticed the papers in Lance's hand and silently motioned him inside. Once Lance was inside, Keith punched the lock code for his door.</p><p>"We've had a development tonight," Lance began. "I found Catherine returning to her room when I headed to bed. I asked her where she had been and she replied that she had been in the Control Room."</p><p>Keith's dark brown eyes flashed with deep interested at the mention of the Control Room. "She said that she couldn't sleep and had gone to check on the latest developments on the phenomenon. I checked it out. She did go to the Control Room but a scrambled communication line was accessed while she was in there."</p><p>"What else did you discovered?" Keith asked.</p><p>"Nothing much. The line was opened for less than two minutes but I couldn't discover the destination nor the recipient of the message. She did access information concerning the phenomenon after the line was closed. Then she left the Control Room."</p><p>"I don't think I have to tell you how bad this looks," Keith said, absently running a hand through his wild black hair.</p><p>"What do you think we should do, Keith?"</p><p>"I think we should play along, for now," Keith answered after a moment's pause. "However, if the princess should become the target, we strike. However, we don't have anything substantial on Dr. Hamilton until we find out who she is working for."</p><p>"And if it's Doom?"</p><p>"Then the castle is going to need that back-up from Galaxy Garrison," Keith replied ominously. "I'll inform Coran and the princess of these developments tomorrow. You'd better get some sleep, Lance."</p><p>Lance looked at his watch for a moment. "You may want to think about it, too, Keith."</p><p>With a slight smile, Keith unlocked the door and showed Lance out. However, Lance doubted that he or the captain would get much sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Absolutely not!" Coran cried, rising from his chair. He crossed the room, only to turn and stare at Keith as if he were a stranger. "There is no way I can allow the princess to be exposed to that kind of danger, Captain."</p><p>"But, Coran," Allura protested, "if she is up to anything, we have to have more evidence. We can't act on just suspicions." The princess inwardly crossed her fingers, hoping her guardian would see reason.</p><p>"Also, I would like to know who she is working for and how all this got arranged," Keith added, "if this is a set-up."</p><p>Coran sighed, feeling each and every one of his years and then some. He knew that Allura would not back down and her absence from the mission may undo everything that had been planned. "You are sure the princess will be safe?"</p><p>Keith grimaced. "There is always danger, Coran. However, you have my promise that I am taking every precaution I can to ensure her safety."</p><p>"Coran," Allura said softly, "we knew that none of this would be easy when I became the pilot of the blue lion. But this is something I have to do."</p><p>Coran closed his eyes. "I realize that. However, be careful. Burying your mother and your father was hard enough. I don't want to think about another funeral."</p><p>Without another glance, Coran left the room. Allura studied the doorway, guilt tearing at her heart. She hated to think of the torment Coran and Nanny went through because of her decision to become a member of Voltron.</p><p>"Please tell me I am doing the right thing, Keith," she whispered, glancing at him.</p><p>"You have to do what you think is right, Allura."</p><p>He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I've got to check on some things. I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"</p><p>Allura smiled weakly and nodded. With one last concerned look, Keith left. Realizing that she couldn't think surrounded by four walls, she headed to the gardens to be alone.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Allura sat on the bench under the willow, remembering the night that Lotor had attacked her and Keith. It was that same night that she and Keith had finally come to their senses. 'Had I been wrong even then?'</p><p>She stood up, shaking her head violently. 'No! I love Keith, and if this war ever ends, I know that together we can restore Arus.'</p><p>Stopping her thoughts there, Allura strolled down one of the garden paths. 'I am not wrong by being the pilot of the blue lion. Father said that Voltron was design so that his heir to help defend Arus. He gave me and Keith his blessing. I'm not wrong about this!'</p><p>She fumed silently as she strolled further down the path. 'If only I could get Nanny and Coran to see reason! Don't they see that this is the right way for me and Arus!'</p><p>Allura collided with something.</p><p>"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Dr. Hamilton said.</p><p>"It was my fault as well," Allura replied. "I was lost in thought."</p><p>"By your expression, they can't be happy ones."</p><p>The princess forced herself to give a friendly smile. "I was just mulling over some last minute decisions."</p><p>"I see," Catherine replied. "Any idea of when we depart?"</p><p>"If everything is approved this afternoon, I would assume in next day or so. However, there are some loose ends to tie up."</p><p>"Loose ends?"</p><p>"Like which lion you will travel in," Allura explained, noting the continually growing interest the other woman's eyes. "Pidge is having some specialized equipment installed in the green lion. However, any lion should do."</p><p>"The green lion sounds fine," Catherine said. "It would easier for me to consult with Pidge if we are in the same lion."</p><p>"If you're certain, I'll tell Coran and Keith."</p><p>Catherine nodded. "It sounds like the best solution," she said. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." With a final smile, Allura headed back to the castle. She had to talk to Keith and the others about this latest development.</p><p>Allura found Keith and Lance laughing in one of the workout rooms. Both men were slightly out of breath and sweating. The princess cleared her throat before proceeding further into the room. Both turned to Allura, smiling.</p><p>"And what have you two been up to?" she asked.</p><p>"Just a little practice," Keith replied.</p><p>Lance's smile broadened. "I was easy on him, Princess. Promise."</p><p>"So, what have you been up to?" Keith asked.</p><p>"Well, that's why I came to find you," she began, "though I wasn't expecting to find you this sweaty. I was out in the garden, when I literally ran into Catherine. She is going to ride in the green lion."</p><p>"I see," Keith said absently, already retreating into thought. "That will alter plans slightly."</p><p>"How?" Lance asked.</p><p>"I will fill you in later this afternoon. However, for show, we will have a meeting tonight to finalize all the details."</p><p>"Sounds good to me, Cap'n," Lance said, flinging a towel about his shoulders. "I'm hitting the showers."</p><p>"I would suggest the same for you, too, Keith," Allura said, putting some distance between them but failing in keeping a straight face.</p><p>Keith smiled. "Yeah, I guess Lance and I did get a little carried away."</p><p>"Well, I have to do some paperwork in my office. Why don't you take a shower and join me. You can work out all the details, while I slave over the boring stuff."</p><p>Keith gave her a quick kiss. "I will be there shortly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet, quiet to the point that it was deafeningly. The faint scratching sound of her pen seemed to echo. Sighing, Allura dropped the pen and looked up.</p><p>Keith was across the room, studying the Arusian landscape through the large window. Neither had said anything since his arrival. Both were too preoccupied with their present duties for conversation.</p><p>'What is he planning?' she wondered. The meeting had been planned for immediately after dinner, allowing for everyone's input for the few remaining details. 'At least that is what Keith wants everyone to think.'</p><p>So much of the captain was still a mystery to her. Slowly Keith had revealed some of his past. As his past began to be pieced together, Allura marveled at the man he had become. A lesser soul would have succumbed to the obstacles and given up. Yet, Keith had prevailed and succeeded past anyone's expectations, except his own.</p><p>The captain turned away from the window, smiling as he noticed her studying gaze. "What are you thinking about, Allura?"</p><p>The princess blushed slightly and picked up her pen. "Oh, nothing," she replied, grabbing the nearest document. "I just lost myself for a moment."</p><p>With an amused look on his face, Keith sat down in front of her desk. "Am I distracting you from your work?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied crisply, not looking up from the document.</p><p>"Okay, then," he said, rising from the chair. "I'll leave and let you focus on more important things."</p><p>"Sit down," she ordered, letting him see her smile. "You are a very welcomed distraction, and this paperwork is definitely not more important than you."</p><p>Keith sat back down with mock meekness. Laughing softly, Allura put the document in a new pile. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke.</p><p>"I take it that you have most of the details of the missions down," she said, the light mood evaporating around them.</p><p>He nodded. "For the most part."</p><p>"You don't seem pleased," she commented.</p><p>"There are still so much that could go wrong with this mission," he said. "We still don't know who Catherine is working for, or even if she is working for somebody."</p><p>Allura leaned back, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You have to admit that the scene in the Control Room was a bit suspicious."</p><p>"But that's all we have, suspicions. I don't have to tell you how much I hate this situation."</p><p>"I know," Allura said gently.</p><p>"But," Keith sighed, "if she is innocent, then we will just have to be concerned with a possible Doom ploy. Yet, if she's not, then at least we have some idea of what we are getting into."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>They all assembled in the control room, everyone alert despite the early hour. After a brief review of the mission plans, Coran turned control over to Keith. However, Allura felt his and Nanny's eyes on her the whole time.</p><p>No one had any questions about the mission. They all had gone over every aspect, trying to ensure that each likely contingency was allotted for. Satisfied, Keith dismissed the team to the lions.</p><p>Allura ran to Coran before he activated the transport, placing a sealed envelope in his hand. "Don't read this right now," she said softly. Giving him and Nanny a quick hug, she ran to her lion.</p><p>The pair watched their charge disappear. Hesitating for a moment, Coran returned the Control Room to its usual state. Glancing at Nanny, he opened the envelope and unfolded the pages inside.</p><p>"Dearest Nanny and Coran, if I do not return to Arus from this mission, these are my wishes . . ."</p><p>Coran violently shoved the letter back into the envelope. Seeing his reaction, Nanny touched his arm. "Is everything all right?" she asked.</p><p>"Fine," he said. "I need to go check on some equipment."</p><p>He stepped off the platform and crossed the room. "I have got to finish some work in my office today, so I won't be available for dinner."</p><p>Nanny nodded. "I'll tell the kitchen staff."</p><p>"Thank you." As the door closed behind him, he rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to banish the tears that were forming. "You have to come back. Please, come back safely."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Allura said a brief prayer for the team's safety as she and the others piloted the lions into formation.</p><p>"How is everything, team?" Keith asked, scanning the various data for the black lion.</p><p>"Everything's fine here," Hunk answered.</p><p>"Just peachy," replied Lance.</p><p>"We're at optimal efficiency in the green lion," Pidge reported.</p><p>"Blue lion is running great," Allura stated.</p><p>"Good," Keith said. "Well, let's get this investigation under way."</p><p>"Roger!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allura watched the various readouts from the blue lion's computers as the team headed to the distant end of the system. Even at the speeds that they were traveling, it would take a few more hours before they would reduce to approach speed.</p><p>Satisfied with the lion's efficiency levels, Allura pulled up information about the various systems they passed. The gesture was intended to distract her from the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind.</p><p>It failed.</p><p>Sighing, she cleared the screen of the unread information. She found various views of the other lions. She leaned harder against the chair, watching the images flash across a corner of the screen.</p><p>"What are we getting ourselves into?" she murmured.</p><p>She knew that they had to investigate this phenomenon. Due to the additional ships from the Galaxy Garrison, Arus would be sufficiently defended if this were a Doom trap.</p><p>'Which is exactly what we can could be heading for,' Allura thought glumly.</p><p>"Check in, Princess."</p><p>Allura rechecked the various key levels. "Everything is running smoothly, Keith."</p><p>"Good. Pidge?"</p><p>There was a pause before the youngest member of the team came on the comm link.</p><p>"Okay, here, Keith. Our instruments haven't picked up any abnormalities, but we're still a good bit away from the phenomenon. Dr. Hamilton and I will inform you of any developments."</p><p>"See that you do," the captain replied. "Lance? Hunk?"</p><p>"Just peachy, Cap'n," answered Lance.</p><p>"Everything's fine, Keith," Hunk responded.</p><p>"Keep your eyes open, everyone," Keith reminded them.</p><p>"Any news from Arus, Keith?" Allura asked, her worry seeping into her voice.</p><p>Keith gave her a sympathetic smile. "Coran says everything is fine back home, Princess."</p><p>Allura smiled, grateful for that piece of information.</p><p>"Okay, team, slow to approach speed," Keith ordered.</p><p>Each of the lions slowed to the appropriate speeds and assumed a loose battle formation. The pilots began to recheck the status of the lions and their surroundings. When everything checked out okay, they began to run the specific examinations needed.</p><p>"I've initiated the gamma and radio scans, Pidge," Keith added.</p><p>"Commencing UV and infrared analysis," informed the princess. "You should be getting the readings, Pidge."</p><p>"We're getting them, Princess. Dr. Hamilton is analyzing your and Lance's data now."</p><p>Hunk came on. "How about my readings, little buddy?"</p><p>Pidge nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Yep, just received them. Keep the scanners going, though, everybody. We are getting some pretty interesting figures the closer we get to this thing."</p><p>"Any ideas?" Lance asked.</p><p>The young Space Explorer shook his head. "Nothing definite. We may need your input later, Hunk."</p><p>"I don't know what help I could be," the big man stated with a shrug, "but, sure, I'll give what opinions I can."</p><p>"That's all you can do, Hunk," Catherine called.</p><p>"Wow," Hunk said, scanning the various figures Pidge and Catherine sent him. "Those are some pretty impressive numbers there."</p><p>"You're telling me," exclaimed Pidge. "Sergeant, any ideas?"</p><p>"This is becoming more interesting the closer we get to this thing," she said, absently pushing her glasses further up her nose. "There is so much conflicting data that I am at a lost for even a guess about what is going on."</p><p>"Really?" Allura asked.</p><p>"I'm 'fraid so, Princess," replied Hunk</p><p>"I just don't get it," Pidge cried in frustration.</p><p>"Neither do I, little buddy," the pilot of the yellow lion added sympathetically. "We just have to get closer."</p><p>"I have the feeling even if we get in the center of this thing, we won't have a clue what it is," Lance muttered.</p><p>Keith sighed. "We will just have to keep the scanners running and hope that some of the information begins to support some kind of hypothesis."</p><p>"We'll do, Keith," said Pidge, a hint of weariness in his voice. He cut his comm link and glanced over at Catherine. "Are we still getting the readouts from the other lions?"</p><p>"A steady stream," she replied, her eyes still scanning the running numbers. She occasionally scribbled on a notepad but her eyes rarely left the data.</p><p>Pidge turned and checked the status of the green lion. The recent maintenance and slight adjustments had improved the all of the lions. He would have to congratulate Coran and the castle technicians for a wonderful job.</p><p>"Well, will you take a look at that?" Lance said with a whistle.</p><p>"It's . . . It's beautiful," whispered Allura with awe.</p><p>Keith gave a slight smile until something beeped. He quickly located the cause. "What the . . ."</p><p>"Keith," Pidge said excitedly. "I don't think we're alone. I'm getting . . ."</p><p>Suddenly the young pilot slouched forward in the chair with a moan.</p><p>"Pidge!" Hunk cried. "Hey, little buddy!"</p><p>Suddenly the comm link to the green lion was cut off.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in there!" Lance demanded.</p><p>Without warning, the green lion turned and fired at the red and blue lions. The missiles found their marks. One of the blue lion's back legs was immediately crippled, smoke rising from the battered limb. The red lion had taken the blow on its side, but it had fared a little better.</p><p>The green lion prepared for another attack as Doom ships began to fill the area.</p><p>"So, it was a trap."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Facing the Snare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, it was a trap," Allura said.</p><p>She maneuvered her lion out of the way of the next strike. She was grateful that Lance had, too. However, she realized that agility of the both crafts had greatly been affected.</p><p>The comm link of the green lion opened and Catherine appeared on the screen.</p><p>"Not a pilot, huh?" Lance demanded, his tone angry and sarcastic.</p><p>"I demand your immediate surrender," she said while expertly manipulating the controls of the green lion. "If you refuse, I'm afraid that further force will be used."</p><p>"Why are you doing this, Catherine?" Allura asked, her voice pleading.</p><p>"Princess Allura, if you surrender now, my father will be merciful."</p><p>"Your father!" the princess cried in shock.</p><p>"Yes," she replied, the yellow-green eyes still filled with anger. "King Zarkon will be merciful to both you and Arus, if you will surrender now."</p><p>"There is no way I will surrender to Zarkon," she retorted hotly.</p><p>"Even it means the death of your friends?" Catherine asked pointedly.</p><p>Allura gasped. If she surrendered, there was no guarantee that Zarkon would be merciful to her and Arus, no matter what Catherine promised. Yet, she was unwillingly to sacrifice the lives of the team, especially since they were so greatly outnumbered and down to four lions.</p><p>'Father, what do I do?' she thought, looking down at the controls of the blue lion.</p><p>"Don't do it, Princess," Lance said. "Don't even think about it."</p><p>"We can't give up that easily, Allura," Keith cried angrily. "Not without a fight."</p><p>Catherine closed her eyes for a moment before facing the screen again. "Then you leave me no choice."</p><p>The green lion aimed for another series of strikes. To her horror, Allura realized that the target was Lance and Keith. "Catherine, no!"</p><p>Suddenly, Catherine gave a muffled yelp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She slid out of the flight chair and Pidge appeared in front of the scene. The green lion relaxed from its crouch.</p><p>"Hi, everybody!" the young pilot greeted cheerily. "If you guys will buy me some time, I will have things secured here."</p><p>"Will do, Pidge," Keith stated, his tone relieved. "Team, let's get to work."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>With great relief, Allura watched the last of the Doom ships flee from the area.</p><p>"Do we go after them, Keith?" Hunk asked.</p><p>"No," the captain replied. "Maybe it will be a warning for Zarkon and Lotor."</p><p>"Yeah, like they have learned their lesson all the times before," Lance cried sarcastically. "So, Pidge, how's your passenger?"</p><p>"Restrained and unhappy," the younger pilot replied, glancing over his shoulder. "Very unhappy."</p><p>"I don't doubt that," Hunk said.</p><p>"It really is beautiful," the princess stated thoughtfully.</p><p>"What is, Princess?"</p><p>"The phenomenon, Keith," she answered. "Pidge, any idea what this thing is?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Sure don't, Princess. Maybe some of our data will help the experts back at Galaxy Garrison. I don't have any definite ideas."</p><p>"Well, who gets to name this thing?" Hunk asked. "It's getting kinda old referring to this thing as the phenomenon."</p><p>"Since we did most of the investigating, I guess we do," Pidge replied. "Until the real brainiacs decide on what this thing is."</p><p>"So, what are we going to call it?" Allura asked.</p><p>There was a pause, as the team contemplated the marvel before them.</p><p>"Cat's Cradle," Lance said finally.</p><p>Keith nodded. "Okay, team, let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, my poor baby!" Nanny cried as she watched the blue lion enter the hanger. The condition of the blue and red lions did very little to alleviate her worries. Keith and the others landed their lions and exited them. Pidge and Hunk immediately assembled crews for the repairs.</p><p>"Young lady," Nanny said as Allura emerged from her lion, "what were you thinking!"</p><p>"Nanny, please, not now," the princess asked.</p><p>Ignoring her request, the older woman wrapped the young ruler in a bear hug, followed by the usually reserved Coran. Allura was stunned for a moment, but then she embraced her guardians fiercely. After a few moments, the three separated.</p><p>"I'm sorry you were worried," Allura said quietly.</p><p>Coran placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have to do what you think is right for you and for Arus. We have tried to understand and stand by your decisions."</p><p>Allura studied Coran and then Nanny. Both were sincere about Coran's statement. "Thank you."</p><p>"Just remember to be gentle on old hearts," he replied with a smile.</p><p>"Ah, it's nice to have you home, Your Highness," Nanny stated, giving her charge another quick hug. "I must go see to the kitchens."</p><p>Lance and Keith emerged from the green lion with the bound sergeant. No one spoke as Lance led Dr. Hamilton out of the room. Coran glanced at the princess but he found the expression in her eyes unreadable.</p><p>"So, it was a trap?" he asked, directing the question at the captain.</p><p>Keith nodded. "Cedric, Lozev, please help Lance escort Sergeant Hamilton to the holding cell. I will contact Galaxy Garrison shortly."</p><p>"A Doom fleet attacked during your absence," Coran stated. "The ships provided by the Galaxy Garrison intercepted the majority of the Doom force before it entered our atmosphere. The castle defenses handled the others. The damage was very minimal, Your Highness."</p><p>The princess glared at him. "Arus was attacked and you didn't inform us!"</p><p>"You and the force were otherwise engaged, and the precautions paid off," he replied calmly.</p><p>She opened her mouth several times to vent but seemed to stop herself each time. She took a deep breath and glared at her advisor and guardian once more. Apparently in control of herself once more, she addressed the older man.</p><p>"We will discuss this matter later with the captain," she said, her tone indicating it was an order. "However, there are the lions to attend to, and I believe Keith has some contacts to make."</p><p>She turned and walked over to Pidge and Hunk, who were examining the damaged leg joint of her lion. Keith shook his head and glanced over at Coran, who was beginning to wear an amused expression.</p><p>"I think you're in trouble," the captain remarked.</p><p>Coran's smile broadened. "I know I am."</p><p>The two men fell in step together as they made their way to the Control Room.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Rubbing her wrists, Catherine walked the entire expanse of the holding cell. It was located in a newer part of the castle, judging by its appearance. Realizing that there wasn't a real possibility of escape, she sat down on the narrow cot.</p><p>Lance motioned for the other guards to leave. Leaning against a nearby wall, he watched her. She studied everything around her that was not in his direction.</p><p>"Why?" he finally demanded.</p><p>She sighed. "I really don't have an answer for you, Lance."</p><p>"I don't believe that," he retorted. "There had to be some reason."</p><p>"My mother worked on Doom as a free servant. One night, in a drunken haze, Zarkon forced himself upon her and I was conceived. Realizing my skills and future potential, my mother arranged for me to go to Earth to pursue my studies.</p><p>"My mother shortly disappeared after that. I never got in touch with her again. Realizing the Alliance's view on Doom, I hid as much of my background as I could."</p><p>"You managed that quite well," Lance said, his tone acid.</p><p>Catherine flinched. "I wasn't contacted until a few months ago. I still don't know how they found me."</p><p>"But Zarkon! Catherine, how could you work for a monster like that!"</p><p>"He's my father!"</p><p>"He raped your mother and quite possibly responsible for her disappearance," Lance said. "That's not father material, in my opinion. As a part of Galaxy Garrison, you had to have known what he is capable of.</p><p>"Think about your mission was," he continued. "Do you know what Zarkon would have done to Arus and the princess? Do you know what that would have meant to the Alliance?"</p><p>Catherine nodded, still staring off into space. "Unfortunately, I do."</p><p>"Then, why, Catherine?"</p><p>"He's all the family I have left," she said softly. "I wanted to make him proud."</p><p>Lance just stared at her before finally moving away from the wall. He stopped just short of the bars. He had wanted to know why she had risked the lives of the people he loved for a man he hated passionately. He had received her answer, but it left him dissatisfied.</p><p>"Be grateful that you are being turned over to GG," he told her, his voice ice cold. "The princess could make a strong case to try you under Arusian law, and you don't want to know what the penalty for your treachery would be."</p><p>Without another glance back, Lance left the room.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"It's a shame about Hamilton," the young man on the vid screen stated. "Her files give a remarkable record."</p><p>He sighed, placing the file out of view. "I have informed my commanders back at GG. We are authorized to receive Hamilton in three of your local hours."</p><p>"Duly noted," Keith replied, making a note of the current time. "Thanks, Eric."</p><p>"No problem, buddy. I still owe you for helping me graduate high enough for an officer's commission. I wished this little reunion could have been under better circumstances."</p><p>Keith nodded. "You can pay me back by saying hi to Alise and the kids for me."</p><p>"Will do," Eric replied with a smile. "Keep Lance out of trouble."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Piedmont out."</p><p>Keith turned and glanced at Coran. The castle advisor nodded his agreement to the arrangements. He would have spoken up if he had felt otherwise.</p><p>"Hunk, Pidge, and the technicians are working on the blue and red lions at the moment," Keith stated. "They should be back in shape by later this evening."</p><p>"Good," Coran replied. "I'll make arrangements for the transfer."</p><p>"Thanks, Coran," Keith said.</p><p>With a final glance over his shoulder, Keith left the Control Room. He needed to be alone for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Renewing Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Allura watched the transfer of the prisoner from the monitors of the Control Room. This was a matter regarding Galaxy Garrison personnel and she had remained out of it as much as possible. Keith, Lance, and a group of the palace guards met Commander Piedmont and a group of GG soldiers. The two commanders exchanged a few words and then Dr. Hamilton was handed over.</p><p>Allura sighed, drawing a curious glance from Coran. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and flashed her guardian and advisor a brief smile. She watched the monitors until the guards and the two Voltron pilots had returned to the castle.</p><p>The swoosh of the doors signaled Pidge's arrival. Nodding to the princess and then to Coran, he wordlessly began his shift in the Control Room. After a few moments of indecision, the princess rose from her seat.</p><p>"I'm going to the rec room, Coran," she stated, "unless you need me for something."</p><p>"No, Your Highness," he replied. "I'll let you know if I do."</p><p>Waving goodbye to Pidge, she left the Control Room. As she walked, she thought about the events of the past few days. She was glad that Catherine had finally been turned over to the Galaxy Garrison. She and the others had been uneasy with a suspected and then known traitor in the castle.</p><p>The doors of the team's rec room opened and closed quietly and Allura crossed the room to the large window. She studied the landscape of her planet. While the view was beautiful, her eyes took in each scar the war with Doom had inflicted.</p><p>Her thoughts drifted back to their battle. She had completely torn between defending her friends and defending her planet. She had known that she was the weak link of the team, the complications of her life making the group vulnerable. Yet, this past battle had shown the weakness clearly.</p><p>'I don't know what to do,' she thought miserably. 'Father's given me his blessing to fight and it feels right. But Catherine's trap has finally made me face the truth, that I maybe making the situation even more dangerous for the rest of the team.'</p><p>'But should I quit?'</p><p>She shook her head violently at the thought. 'No, I will not quit.'</p><p>The doors to the rec room opened and Lance strolled in. He paused when he noticed the expression on the face of the princess. 'I guess I'm not the only one in a bad mood,' he thought, dropping into a chair directly across from the princess.</p><p>"So, what has our captain done now?" he teased, relieved as a smile slowly appeared on Allura's face.</p><p>"Nothing, Lance," she replied. "I was just thinking about some things, that's all."</p><p>"Like our latest little bit of excitement?" he prodded.</p><p>The princess studied him for a moment before answering. This was one of those times that she believed that Lance could read people's minds. Dismissing the thought, she replied, "Maybe."</p><p>"Try not to dwell on it too much, Princess," Lance stated. "Our fearless leader is already doing that for us."</p><p>"Where is Keith?"</p><p>Lance's grin broadened. "I'll give you three guesses."</p><p>"The Control Room."</p><p>Lance shook his head. "Nope, try again."</p><p>"Checking on the repairs on the lions."</p><p>"Sorry, Princess, not even close."</p><p>Allura rose from the couch and headed for the door.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Princess, be a sport," Lance called. "You still have one more guess."</p><p>She turned, a huge smile on her face. "I don't need it, Lance. I know exactly where he is."</p><p>Lance stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking his head with a smile. "I'll never understand those two," he muttered. Then he got up and stretched out on the couch, prepared for a long nap.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>True to her hunch, Allura found Keith sitting on the bench underneath the huge willow tree. She paused in the garden path, debating on intruding on the captain's rare moment of solitude. She was about to head back in the castle when she heard him call her.</p><p>"You can join me, Princess," Keith said, standing to face her, "if you like."</p><p>She smiled. Despite her frequent demands for him to use her first name, he would still occasionally call her by her title, mostly out of habit. Other times it would be to annoy her. Yet, whenever he did use her title instead of her name, the title seemed like an endearment.</p><p>"I hope that I'm not intruding, Keith," she replied, strolling over to the bench.</p><p>He pulled her next to him as they sat down. "You intruding? Never."</p><p>They sat together quietly. Allura wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her into a daze. With a contented smile, Keith sat back and ran his fingers through her hair. Gradually, the tensions of the past couple of days slowly left the couple.</p><p>After several minutes, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Allura looked up with a pleased smile, which Keith returned. She rested her chin on his chest, while still looking up at him.</p><p>"What was that for, may I ask?"</p><p>Keith's smile grew. "For being you."</p><p>She sighed and began to study one of the patches of his jumpsuit. Concerned by the expression in her eyes, Keith cupped her chin and forced her to look back at him. 'Yes,' he decided, 'she's definitely hiding something.'</p><p>"What's wrong, Allura?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Nothing, Keith," she answered with a smile. Yet, the smile seemed a little forced.</p><p>"I know you better than that," he stated, his dark eyes boring into hers. "What's bothering you?"</p><p>"I almost got all of us hurt today," she replied sorrowfully, averting her eyes.</p><p>Keith made her met his eyes again. "Do you honestly believe that?"</p><p>Allura slowly nodded. "That trap was set for us because of me. If Zarkon and Lotor weren't so desperate to capture me and Arus, none of you would be out there risking your lives in the first place. How can I live with myself if someone got killed, Keith?"</p><p>"Allura," he began, "each of us joined Galaxy Garrison to the universe a happy place, knowing that we could give up our lives in return. So, even if we weren't assigned to Arus, we would be out there, risking our lives. If one of us did get killed, you would have to go on, Allura."</p><p>She shook her head, but he forced her to hold his gaze. "That's one of the hazards of leadership, Allura. No matter how dark things become, you have people depending on you to carry on. It's been your strength, determination, and hope that has gotten your people through this war."</p><p>He folded his arms around her. "I don't know about the rest of the team, but I have never regretted this assignment. I honestly don't want to imagine my life without you in it, Allura. Think about it. Sven would have never met Romelle, and Pidge now has a home where he is considered a hero. I know that Lance and Hunk are pretty happy here, too, Princess."</p><p>"I don't know why I've been so scared lately, Keith," she admitted, once more intent on a patch.</p><p>He stroked her hair. "I think that part of it was your injury."</p><p>She looked up at him, her blue eyes questioning.</p><p>Keith held her even tighter to him. "It made you realize how quickly and easily any of us could be hurt."</p><p>"Or worse," she whispered, thinking about Sven and their own experiences at this spot not that long ago.</p><p>"Yes," he said quietly, "or worse. This is war, Allura, and no one should know that better than you."</p><p>She nodded. "Keith, will you increase my training?"</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised by the request.</p><p>"I think we agree that I not quite to the level I need to be in a few areas," she explained. "I need to be the best pilot I can be, Keith."</p><p>"Sure," he agreed, "but you'll hate me for it later."</p><p>She smiled, matching his playful grin. "Probably, but I guess one of the hazards of your job, Captain."</p><p>"You have no idea," he replied, kissing the end of her nose. Then, he turned serious. "How about an extra hour in before the team's lion practice?"</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed. "Thank you, Keith."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>They sat there for a few moments more before Keith's communicator buzzed. With an apologetic smile to Allura, he pulled the offending device out of his pocket. Allura sat up, watching him with an understanding expression.</p><p>"Keith here."</p><p>"Did the princess find you?" Lance asked.</p><p>"She did," he replied, giving the lady in question a wink. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, I thought that you were heading to the firing range, but I didn't see you there. The princess mentioned finding you earlier."</p><p>"I changed my mind," the captain stated. "Well, she found me. Anything else I can do for you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm cutting in on your together time," Lance cried melodramatically, earning a giggle from the princess. "Forgive me, Cap, Princess. Lance out."</p><p>Keith shook his head and put the communicator back in his pocket. He gazed off into the distance and then back at the princess. "We should head in soon, Allura."</p><p>She nodded. They stood up and studied their surroundings for a long moment, hand in hand. Then, with a smile, they turned and headed back to the castle, each armed with a renew sense of dedication and more importantly hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>